


Snow

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Sad, i can't write, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101





	

Baz stood silently, staring down at Simon. A small smile curled on his lips, the sky turned to a blue-grey. Small white crystals fell from the sky.

"Hey Snow," He said, mostly to himself a small snowflake fell on his face, "Its snowing. Its bloody snowing. Come on, its your favorite."

He sighed, his breath pluming in front of him, and turned to walk away. 

This is what happens when you love the chosen one.

As Baz walked away, the cold grave was soon covered in little tiny crystals. Before he was fully away, Baz mumbled,

"Happy birthday Simon."


End file.
